


Late Night Bathroom Break

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gen, Partial Nudity, Watersports, Women Peeing Standing Up, peeing, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley gets caught going to the bathroom somewhere she shouldn't by Pam and Selina. Sp she decides to try to convince them to join her.





	Late Night Bathroom Break

In the criminal world of Gotham City, there isn’t much room for making friends. Unless your names are Selina Kyle, Harleen Quinzel, and Pamela Isley. The three of them often got together as genuine friends.

On one specific night, the three women had gathered at Selina’s apartment. The space was small and a little cluttered, but it still had a cozy feel to it. After about an hour of chatting and drinking down champagne, the three of them had started to want a change of pace.

“Anyway, bottom line, the Trickster is an asshole.” Selina finished up a story she was telling.

“It’s stuff like that, that’s why I stay out of central city.” Ivy said, sipping at her glass of champagne. Not to mention the Flash. I have trouble fighting a guy without powers, how do those people go up against a man with super-speed?”

While Selina and Pamela talked back and forth Harley was caught in the middle without very much to add or say. She slouched down in her seat, quickly growing bored. They weren’t talking about anything exciting or fun. This was always Harley’s least favourite part of girls night. So, her boredom reaching its peak, Harley decided to go entertain herself. At first she did not quite know what that would entail. But she very quickly got an idea when she noticed a full, tingling feeling in her bladder.

“Hey, girls, I gotta go take a leak. See you both in a bit.” Harley put down her glass and stood up.

“Alright Harls.” Ivy went straight back to her conversation with Selina. “What were you saying?”

“So Metropolis, right? You think it’s tough there ‘cause of Superman.” Selina resumed the conversation. “But actually, the burglary there went a lot better than I expected.”

The two women were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn’t notice it when Harley left them through the apartment’s front door rather than going into the bathroom. You see, Harley had a very specific plan in mind.

Harley hurried across the hall and pressed the button on the elevator. She stood on her tip toes, brimming with both excitement and the need to relieve herself. For a while now, Harley had enjoyed the way it felt to urinate in public. Something about doing something that was supposed to private in a place where someone could see her gave Harley an incredible rush. She had first started doing it only out of necessity. Sometimes when you’re on a job you don’t have time to search the place you’re robbing for a bathroom. But when Harley realized how much she enjoyed it, she began to go out of her way just to pee places other than toilets.

The elevator arrived and Harley climbed aboard. She pressed the highest floor it would go to and waited. Thankfully, Selina lived close to the top floor of her apartment building so she wouldn’t have long to go.

“Might as well get ready while I’m here.” Harley began to unzip her shorts but stopped when she looked up and saw the security camera in the elevator. “Actually, maybe not just yet.”

Harley zipped herself back up as the elevator halted. She stepped out into the hallway of the apartment’s top floor.

“Okay, now I just gotta find the stairs.” Harley looked around the corridor until she saw the doorway at the end of the hall that appeared to lead to the stairs. “Here we go.”

With a tiny smile on her face, Harley speed-walked over to the door and hurried on up the stairs. Her bladder was starting to get uncomfortably full. The champagne had gone through her a lot quicker than Harley expected.

“This is gonna feel so good.” Harley’s voice took on a singsong quality as she said this.

Harley reached the top of the staircase and exited out onto the apartment’s roof. She was in luck, nobody up there but her.

“Alright, now we can have some real fun.” Harley undid her shorts, fumbling the zipper a bit. Once they were off she threw them to the side and pulled off her black panties next. The panties were tossed to the same area the shorts landed. “And now to get the aim right…”

Another thing Harley enjoyed about going to the bathroom outside was the way peeing standing up felt. As a woman, it wasn’t something she was expected to do so something about it felt rebellious and liberating. She’d began doing this back when her and Joker were still boyfriend and girlfriend. It had happened after an incident where attempting to urinate in an alley during a heist Harley got pee all over her legs. After that, the Joker berated her for a solid hour and Harley promised herself she’d figure out a different way to pee. Which was how she figured out how to pee standing up like a man.

Now that her shorts were completely off, Harley got into position. She stood with her legs spread past her shoulders and hips front forward. After that, she made a V shape with her fingers and brought it down to her slit where she spread her folds.

“And here I go.”

A powerful stream of pee left Harley. It went up in an arc and splashed down on the roof a good couple feet in front of her. The flow was forceful and made quite a bit of noise when it splattered down.

“Ah, didn’t realize I had to go that badly.” Harley sighed in relief as her stream picked up in intensity. She kept on peeing for what felt like at least a minute to her, even though she knew it probably wasn’t that long. While doing that, Harley did a good job at keeping herself clean. Some of the urine got on her labia and fingers but for the most part it went where she was aiming. Her stream slowly lost its force until it was just a trickle. Harley gave out one last sigh as she ceased her urination.

For just a second, Harley felt a strange sense of peace. But mere moments after that, Harley came to the realization that she wasn’t alone on the roof.

“Harls, what are you doing?”

Harley recognized the voice as Poison Ivy’s. Excited, she pivoted around to see Selina and Ivy standing by the door to the stairs.

“Red, Selina, what brings you up here?” she approached the other women.

Most people would be surprised if their two best friends walked in on them with their pants down. But Harley’s sense of boundaries and normality had dissolved a long time ago.

“So, uh, how much of that did you see? Whatta you think? Impressive how far I pissed, right?” Harley continued talking.

“Well, to start off, I’d like to go all the way up to the roof to pee.” Selina said, half in jest. “My bathroom isn’t that dirty, is it?”

“No, no, I just like to go piss in places I’m not supposed to. It’s an exhibitionist thingy I guess.” Harley shrugged.

“Right, yeah, you’ve mentioned that.” Ivy recalled. “It’s why I thought we’d look up here first. I did not know you could pee standing up though. How do you even manage that?”

“Really? You girls don’t know how to do that? I thought you two woulda figured it out. You know, ‘cause of our line of work.” Harley got closer to the other women.

“Harley, put your pants back on and let’s head back downstairs.” Ivy told her. “We were going to order pizza before we realized you were missing.”

“Ooh, fun. I like mine with pineapple and bacon.”

“Hold on Harley.” Selina spoke up. “Can you show us how, uh, how you were peeing just then.”

“Selina, are you serious?” Ivy asked.

“Might come in handy.” Selina said. “Sometimes you have to pee while you’re out on a burglary job.”

“Alright, this is awesome.” Harley bounced up and down in her excitement. “Do you have to pee right now, kitty?”

“Yeah, of course I do. I had several glasses of champagne.” Selina replied. “Let’s try this out.”

“Awesome. I’ve, uh, I’ve always wanted to do this with someone else.” Harley looked over at Ivy. “What about you, Pammy?”

“Oh, why not. I’m slightly tipsy and questionable ideas sound great to me.” Ivy nodded. “Plus I need to pee too.”

“Alright, I’ll show you two how to pee like guys.” Harley smiled. “Step one, take off your pants and panties.”

The leaves and plants that covered Ivy’s bottom half fell off.

“Done.”

“Who, Red, didn’t know you could do that.”

“I wear plants Harls, of course I can make them fall off at will.”

“I have to do it the old fashion way.” Selina lowered her pants and panties. Once she’d gotten them all the way down she stepped out of them. “So what do we do now?”

“So what you gotta do is take this very specific stance.” Harley began to explain. “Stand with your legs wide, like you’re about to wrestle somebody. Then you need to thrust your hips forward.”

Selina and Ivy tried to copy Harley’s instructions.

“Alright, now this is the important part. You gotta spread your pussy lips so you don’t accidentally piss all over yourself.” Harley continued instructing. “I learned that the hard way. You need to like, make a V sign with your fingers to spread ‘em. That’s the easiest way.”

“Don’t say pussy, Harls. It sounds too juvenile. We’re spreading our labia’s.” Ivy said.

“Ah, semantics. Just spread ‘em, okay.” Harley told her.

“This is ridiculous.” Ivy spread her labia as instructed.

“And yet we’re doing it anyway.” Selina did the same.

“So now you just have to piss.” Harley told them. “Go ahead. It’s fun!”

“So you just want me to pee?” Ivy asked.

Harley silently nodded.

“Alright, I guess we’ll just start.” Ivy looked to Selina for some type of confirmation. Selina smiled and nodded in response.

Ivy and Selina both released their bladders almost simultaneously. They both got a healthy and strong stream going that reached out in front of them while minimizing urine dripping on them.

“Keep a steady hand there, ladies. Trust me, I’ve lost control before and it ain’t fun to clean up.” Harley said.

“Please don’t encourage us, Harls. It’s weird enough that I’m peeing in front of you two.” Ivy tried to keep focused on maintaining a steady stream. “Okay, I’m almost done here…”

“Me too.” Selina slowly stopped peeing until her stream was just a few drops. “Ah, that was… Refreshing.”

Ivy’s stream became just a dribble before stopping completely. “And I’m done too.”

“Huh, you two are naturals.” Harley remarked. “I guess I’m just a superb teacher.”

“This was all really weird… But kind of fun.” Ivy admitted.

“Yeah, felt kinda freeing.” Selina agreed. “Wouldn’t make a habit of it, but I definitely might want to try this again.”

“Awesome!” Harley cheered. “Hey, let’s get more champagne and maybe we can have a pissing contest. Wanna see who can shoot the farthest?”

“Let’s wipe ourselves off first. The urine and wind on my groin is making it cold.” Ivy looked to Harley. “You brought up tissue paper, right?”

“Uh, nope.”

“Wet wipes, paper towels, napkins… A fucking dish rag; did you bring anything up here to clean yourself?”

“I like to drip dry.”

"Of course..."

“Looks like we’ll be up here a little longer.” Selina looked up at the sky. “Holy shit, it actually looks nice outside for once. You girls wanna have dinner on the roof? I can bring up some chairs after the pizza gets here.”

“Sounds fine with me.” Ivy nodded.

“Maybe after the pizza and some more drinks we can have that pissing contest I mentioned?” Harley asked.

“We’ll think about it.” Selina told her. “First let’s dry off and get some food.”

“Right, right.” Harley grinned. “Hey, uh, totally just realized that this thing I’m doing kinda isn’t normal. You two aren’t, you know, freaked out by my weird peeing hobby.”

“Harley, Selina dresses like a cat and steals diamonds, I want plants to take over the world, and you wear a clown costume and kill people with a hammer. None of us are normal.” Ivy pointed out. “Trust me, this is the least weird thing I’ve learned about you.”

“Wowee, thanks Pammy.” Harley hugged Ivy.

“No problem. But please stay back.” Ivy pushed Harley away. “I don’t want to drip any pee on you.”

“Well girls, I don’t feeling waiting to dry. I’m getting my pants back on.” Selina went over to where she left her garments. “I’m gonna go downstairs and order our dinner. I’ll get the usual.”

“Thanks pussycat, you’re the best.” Harley smiled.

Selina smiled back as she got her pants back on all the way. “You too Harley. Come back down once you’re both dry, I’ll be in my apartment.” she left through the door to the stairwell.

“Good to have friends like her, right Harley?” Ivy remarked.

“Especially friends that are cool with my exhibitionist peeing stuff.” Harley agreed.

“I’ve known you long enough for nothing about you to disturb me.” Ivy replied.

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Harley kissed Ivy on the cheek. “Thanks a billion…”

She rested her head against Ivy’s shoulder and the two of them looked up at the stars above while somewhat uncomfortably waiting for their lady parts to completely dry.


End file.
